Comment voulez-vous mourir?
by LeyRx
Summary: [Aventures] Quand on interrogeait Théo, qu'on lui demandait de quelle manière il souhaitait mourir, la réponse du paladin restait éternellement la même. Il se voyait mourir en héros après avoir terrassé l'ennemi le plus dangereux et difficile à battre, plus que tous ceux qu'il aurait déjà affronté avant cet ultime adversaire. [Death Fic]


Attention, cette nouvelle ne s'adresse pas à un public trop jeune ou trop sensible.

Cette nouvelle n'est pas très longue, j'en conviens mais trouve qu'elle exprime le nécessaire.

Les personnages ainsi que l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à l'univers d'Aventures et à leurs créateurs.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

Théo flanchait. Il tomba au sol, grognant de douleur lorsque sa tête se cogna contre le sol. Il sentait sa cheville droite qui partait définitivement dans un mauvais angle pour montrer son refus de le porter plus longtemps. De son côté, son ventre continuait de se vider de son sang en toute discrétion. Pendant ce temps, il voyait de plus en plus flou, principalement de l'oeil droit. Il mit tous les efforts possibles pour s'allonger sur le dos. Fermant les yeux un instant, il tenta d'utiliser sa magie pour se soigner mais comprit qu'il ne pourrait finalement pas quand une douleur violente le prit et qu'il toussa en crachant du sang. Il se rendit compte tout de suite qu'il ne survivrait pas et l'accepta presque aussitôt. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire. Son Eglise se souviendrait peut-être de lui... Non, il s'en foutait de son Eglise. Il avait surtout et avant tout tenu à sa promesse. Peut-être que ses amis, s'ils avaient survécu, comprendraient qu'il n'ait plus suffisamment de magie, plus suffisamment de force pour rester en vie... Combien de fois leur avait-il fait ce coup-là? Il ne s'en souvenait même plus. Peut-être qu'ils croiraient qu'il reviendrait. Peut-être qu'il reviendrait. Il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir envie. Ce ne serait plus pareil sans cette promesse qui le motivait quand rien d'autre ne le pouvait. Ou alors, peut-être qu'ils le trouveraient et qu'ils le soigneraient. C'était sûrement ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Ils ne souffriraient ainsi pas encore une fois de sa mort.

Quand on interrogeait Théo, qu'on lui demandait de quelle manière il souhaitait mourir, la réponse du paladin restait éternellement la même. Il se voyait mourir en héros après avoir terrassé l'ennemi le plus dangereux et difficile à battre, plus que tous ceux qu'il aurait déjà affronté avant cet ultime adversaire. Il s'était imaginé un adversaire puissant et sans pitié. Théo l'aurait battu et serait mort et tous se seraient souvenus de lui. Et aujourd'hui, il avait obtenu cette mort qu'il s'était imaginé, il était enfin un héros, il avait sauvé des dizaines, voire des centaines de vies, son adversaire avait été à la hauteur de ses attentes, et de loin... Et pourtant, il aurait souhaité ne jamais avoir eu à le combattre.

Il avait l'impression de le revoir en face de lui, il voyait même parfaitement le visage inquiet dont les lèvres remuaient à toute vitesse dans des explications qu'il n'avait pas retenu, puis ralentir lorsqu'il l'avait remercié de lui avoir fait sa promesse. Cette promesse. Cette foutue promesse. Cette putain de promesse qui, ils l'avaient toujours su, les tuerait tous les deux un jour ou l'autre. Et c'était ce fameux jour. Théo referma les yeux - quand les avait-il ouverts? - mais il voyait alors ce sourire triste qui scellait leur promesse, percevait cette voix qu'il avait entendu tant de voix qu'elle avait fini par devenir une berceuse, sentait presque les pans de la robe glisser dans la paume de ses mains. Non, il tenait vraiment un morceau du tissu, il se souvenait l'avoir arraché dans le combat. Il rouvrit alors les yeux pour observer le linge rouge, sans réussir à se souvenir vraiment si le rouge venait du vêtement ou du sang... des deux peut-être.

Une voix l'appela doucement. Il rouvrit les yeux et le vit, penché au-dessus de lui avec ce même regard triste et ce petit sourire timide. Des écailles saillaient de ses pommettes et ses yeux avaient cette couleur dorée que Théo avait tant craint de voir apparaître avant. Théo lui sourit à son tour, comme si cela pourrait le rassurer. Il savait qu'il était en réalité seul mais ça lui faisait du bien de croire un instant qu'il ne l'était pas. Le paladin s'excusa pour ce qui arrivait mais son ami secoua la tête, à présent accroupi à ses côté, et passa une main sur son front, comme pour y écarter les mèches de cheveux qui recouvraient partiellement ses yeux. Malgré tout, le paladin insista, voulant se justifier dans ses excuses. Il avoua qu'il n'avait pas voulu en arriver là, que s'il n'y avait pas eu cette satanée promesse, il ne l'aurait sûrement pas combattu jusqu'à leur mort mais qu'il serait sûrement resté immobile, incapable d'agir. Pourtant, il savait que c'était faux. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette promesse, il l'aurait sûrement tué dès leur rencontre et n'en serait jamais arrivé là.

Son ami ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il fut interrompu par le hurlement d'un loup, ce qui détourna un instant le regard du paladin. Au bout d'un instant, il finit par reconnaître une voix qui l'appelait, qui criait son nom. Il sentit quelqu'un s'approcher rapidement vers lui et s'agenouiller près de lui. Il reconnut Grunlek quand celui-ci prit sa tête entre ses mains pour la soulever et la poser sur ses genoux, cherchant à attirer son regard, à le garder éveillé tandis que d'autres personnes, trop floues pour qu'il distingue leur identité, faisaient leur apparition dans son champ de vision. Tous parlaient autour de lui, paniqués, tentant de lui faire boire une potion de soin qu'il n'arrivait pas à avaler. Ils semblaient vouloir le garder en vie et l'en suppliaient mais Théo ne s'intéressait pas à eux, observant curieusement celui qui restait silencieux et qui n'était pas flou, souriant douloureusement avant de tendre la main vers lui. Théo se mit alors à lever le bras dans un mouvement douloureux, tentant d'atteindre sa main. Son ami ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais le paladin ne l'entendait pas dans la cacophonie incompréhensible des gens autour de lui. Il lui demanda de répéter avant d'attraper sa main, seule source de chaleur sur son corps beaucoup trop froid.

Il se redressa alors puis se mit debout, sans faire attention au fait qu'il ne ressentait plus aucune souffrance, et apprécia le son de la voix de son ami qu'il pouvait enfin entendre, surtout s'il se penchait vers lui, un sourire sur les lèvres.

"Notre rôle ici est fini mon grand. On a bien mérité un peu de repos"


End file.
